vivianvideofandomcom-20200213-history
2011
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2011. Time Travel: 2010 <- 2011 -> 2012 January *8th - 60 Second Comics #102 released. *12th - Teacher of the Year released. *15th - Brandcraft v5.0 released. *19th - 60 Second Comics #103 released. February *4th - How to Purchase a Car filming. *8th - How to Purchase a Car filming. *9th - How to Purchase a Car filming. *10th - Started this Wiki. *13th - Song Medieval Apocalypse created. *23rd - LPA Ocarina of Time #17-23 filming. #16 refilmed, as original footage corrupted.﻿ *26th - Brandcraft v5.5 released. March *5th - Exclusives #32 released. *6th - 60 Second Comics #104 released. *7th - Song Keyb3 created. *8th - 60 Second Comics #105 released. *10th - Wiki reaches 100 articles. The 100th page was Video Games. *11th - Wiki reaches 200 articles. The 200th page was MadTwister Industries. *14th - Gambling with Science released. (DeviantArt) *16th - 60 Second Comics #106 released. *17th - 60 Second Comics #107 released. *19th - 60 Second Comics #108 released. *23rd - Subfloral, Brandon Vivian's first full digital album, released. (Bandcamp) *31st - Work on the game Island Explorer resumes. April *1st - The Ghost Who Smells Carpets released. *6th - Wiki reaches 300 articles. The 300th page was Brandon Vivian. *7th - King's Bounty videos released. (Video 1 Video 2) *9th - Song Dark Train created. *10th - Island Explorer goes on hiatus once again. *19th - 60 Second Comics #109 released. *20th - Brandcraft v6.0 released. 60 Second Comics #110 released. *29th - Domain name vivianvideo.com registered. May *1st - Brandon Vivian Live 2010: Journey Into the Mines released. (YT) *4th - Song Disco 1 created. *7th - vivianvideo.com goes live. June *3rd - Songs Springtime on Mars, Gambling With Science, Medieval Apocalypse, Living in the Future performed at a school concert. *10th - Soup Fly v2 created. Happy Go Frenzy remix created. *17th - Pink Lemonade #8 released. *20th - Development resumes on the game Helichoppy. *22nd - 60 Second Comics #111 released. *23rd - 60 Second Comics #112 released. *24th - Song Helichop2011 created. *27th - Song Helimaybe created. *29th - Brandcraft #6.5 released. *30th - Brandcraft #7.0 released. July *4th - Song Heli Intro (2007) remade. *6th - Brandcraft #7.2 released. *8th - 60 Second Comics #18-47 released. (CF) *18th - Helichoppy v1.0 finished. *19th - Block Shot work resumes. *21st - Block Shot v1.5 finished. *31st - Scrib #1-11 released. 60 Second Comics #113 released. August *1st - Games section added on vivianvideo.com, and Helichoppy info released there. *2nd - 60 Second Comics #114 released. *4th - Scrib #12 released. 60 Second Comics #115 released. *5th - Scrib #13 released. *9th - Songs Peacetastic, Spacey 1 created. *11th - Brandcraft Modern Mix, The Matthew and Flexihorn and Also Freee Super Stickman Hour #1 released. *12th - Scrib #14 released. 60 Second Comics #116 released, #48-90 released. (CF) *13th - 60 Second Comics #91-116 released. (CF) *14th - Scrib #15 released. 60 Second Comics #117 released. *17th - Theo and Yahweh #1-5 released. *18th - Teen Pokey the Penguin #2-15 released. (Everything Else) *21st - Misc episode released. (Everything Else) *22nd - Video Game Gags #1 released. (Everything Else) *23rd - Video Game Gags #2 released. (Everything Else) *25th - Video Game Gags #3 released. (Everything Else) September *6th - Store page added on vivianvideo.com , the first product listed there is Joe Mugs. *11th - My first album is out! released. (YT) *12th - 60 Second Comics #118 released. *13th - 60 Second Comics #119 released. *14th - 60 Second Comics #118-119 released. (CF) *16th - 60 Second Comics #120 released. *18th - 60 Second Comics #121 released, #120-121 released. (CF) *20th - 60 Second Comics #122 released. *22nd - 60 Second Comics #123-124 released, #123 released. (CF) *23rd - 60 Second Comics #124 released. (CF) *24th - Song Chippy created. *28th - Song Upbeat created. October *8th - Began experimenting with the song Digital Industry. *13th - Final version of the song Digital Industry created. *22nd - vivianvideo.com site update (hit counter, 8 ball). November *11th - Song Ghost Factory created. How to Purchase a Car released. (YT) *13th - Song Intensity Engine created. *14th - Ask Freee #2 released. (DeviantArt) *15th - LPA Portal the Flash Version #1 released. *18th - Brandov's Stick Figure Comic #1-2 released. *20th - Song Educational Subjects created. *21st - Song Electron Circuit created. *22nd - Bomhimmer Teaches Nuclear Physic audio recorded. *23rd - Bomhimmer Teaches Nuclear Physic filming, editing, released. (YouTube) *24th - Wiki reaches 400 articles. The 400th page was Strangity Intensive Audio. *27th - Song Final Heli created. *29th - Song Industrial Inferno (2008) remade. December *1st - Brandov's Stick Figure Comic #3 released. *3rd - Cactusfrog and Sonic and Friends #1-3 released. (Everything Else) *4th - Song Lost in the Mines (2008) remade. *5th - Vivian Video's CafePress store opens. *8th - Song Interstellar Energy created. *17th - Bomhimmer Teaches Gravity audio recorded. *18th - 60 Second Comics #125 released. *26th - Bomhimmer Teaches Nuclear Physic released. (Blip) *27th - Bomhimmer Teaches Gravity filming. Category:2011 Category:Years